Momoka's new home
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Momoka's parents die in a fatal car crash and she's now an orphan. But she gets adopted by Zakuro. Bunch of drabbles surrounding them. Please Read and Review. I've worked hard on this.


**Sometimes you have got to hate inspiration. And Momoka's a real character.  
**

**So...disclaimer. Yeah.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own Moon and Enderia  
**

* * *

It was raining today as Momoka's guard was driving home. Momoka missed seeing Zakuro. Being her idol Momoka respected Zakuro. She even met her once! She saw police cars in front of her house and gasped. "Stop the car." She commanded.

"Miss Momoka? Is there-" He was cut off by Momoka running to the house. "MISS MOMOKA!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Momoka couldn't believe her ears. Her parents were dead?! "B-but how?" She cried through her tears.

"I'm sorry Momoka. They were driving home when this drunk person hit them...I'm afraid that...they died on impact." A policeman told her. "I'm afraid that you will have to be sent to the orphanage." Momoka gasped.

"I'll adopt her." A recognizable voice said. Everyone turned to see Zakuro standing there. Momoka smiled and ran up to her.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. And for first time in her life, Zakuro gave a true and real smile.

"Okay, but you'll need to sign some forms to make it official." A police officer said. Zakuro nodded.

"Okay. I'll have Mint imouto-chan to take her to my house." She said. As if on cue, Mint got out of the car, smiled, bended down to Momoka and spread her arms out and Momoka hesitantly ran into her arms and Mint picked her up and took her to the car.

* * *

_**Later at Mint's house...  
**_

"Mint chan? When will Zakuro come?" Momoka asked.

"Soon." Mint said. "Soon." The door opened and Zakuro came in.

"Hello, Zakuro oniichan." Mint said, smiling. Zakuro smiled back.

"Hello, Mint imouto chan." She replied. "Thank you for taking care of my now daughter, imouto chan."

"Oh, it was no problem." Mint said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mint." Zakuro said. Taking Momoka with her, she drove up to her house. "Welcome to your new home, Momoka. Don't worry, my maids have already taken care of your stuff." She said.

* * *

"This is your room." Zakuro said, showing Momoka her brand new room.

"Wow." Her room was so big you could put one and a half white houses in there and there still be room to fit two sheds.

"My room is right down the hall if you need me." Zakuro said. "And the bathroom and closet is right over there. Why don't you go ahead and check it out."

* * *

_**Next morning... **_

Momoka yawned and stretched her arms out. "Hello, miss Momoka, my name is Hana." A maid, Hana, said. "Your mother told me to take care of you."

"Okay. Where's mother?" She asked.

"Your mother is waiting for you downstairs." Hana said.

"Okay." Momoka said.

* * *

"Thank you Hana." Zakuro said. Hana nodded and bowed. Zakuro turned to Momoka. "Ready to go?" She asked. Momoka nodded. They got in the car and drove away to Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

At Cafe Mew Mew, you can say things gotten quite quiet. But that was because they hadn't opened up yet. "Where are those girls and Aoyama?" Lettuce asked. Suddenly Ichigo and Aoyama appeared through the doors.

"Sorry we're late. I have no idea what is wrong with society these day. Can't they know that there's two kids in a rush to get to work? Anyways where's Zakuro?" Ichigo said. Mint smirked.

"First, we aren't even open just yet. And second, she said that she has a surprise for everyone." Mint said, still smirking. Before Ichigo could say a word Zakuro came in the door...with Momoka!

"Um, Zakuro, why is Momoka here?" Lettuce asked.

"My parents died in a car crash and Zakuro adopted me." Momoka said.

"Pudding knows what it feels like to be parent-less. Na no da. Pudding's mother died and Pudding's father travels all the time. Na no da. So Pudding has to do a lot of work and works herself to death sometimes. Lucky Pudding's got some friends who are willing to help out." Pudding said.

"Hey, Zakuro. Is it true that you adopted a-Ryou, you owe me twenty five yens." Keiichiro said.

"Darn. Which child is it?" Ryou asked.

"Momoka."

"As in one of Zakuro's biggest fan?"

"Yeah." Kishu said.

"Ah!" Momoka screamed, hiding behind Zakuro.

"Why were you here late?" Mint said.

"Because _someone_ was making out with their girlfriend." Tart said. Kishu and Enderia glared at Tart.

"Well, at least I'm not a runt." Kishu said. Pudding kicked Kishu's ankle and stuck her tounge at him.

"Don't call Taru-Taru a runt. And don't scare Momoka like that again." Pudding said.

"Are you good now?" Monoka asked.

"Yes we are." Tart said.


End file.
